


Kitten is angry

by Le_purple



Series: ships [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Guitars, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Takes place after oh god...bathing





	Kitten is angry

The Signless sat on the floor, a stringed instrument in his lap, his clawed fingers strumming at the chords.  
"Where dIId you get that?" The Psiioniic asked, sprawling out in front of him, his lanky body spreading almost to the door.

"Found it. I'm working on a song for Disciple too."

"Oh yeah? Can II hear?"

"Ok just don't tell her." He began playing a tune. "My purrbeast, my purry-beast. When she's content she purrs. She thinks the hive is hers. But you won't like her when she's angry. No, you won't like her when she's angry. Angry, angry. She's cuddly. She's lovely when she's in a happy mood. She loves her purrbeast food. But she's got such an attitude. Completely rotten attitude. Rot-ten attitude."

"Now II can see why you don't want me to tell her."

"Yeah, don't tell her. Sing it to her, that way when she hears she'll kill you first." He continued plucking the strings and singing "Purrbeast is angry, purrbeast is offended. Fur standing out and long-ass claws extended. Darting around and meowing quite a bit, and throwing such a hissy fit. I don't know what to make of it. Don't touch her. Don't look at her. My purrbeast will kick your ass. She'll do it real fucking fast. I've seen it before and it's not pretty. She's really one ferocious purrbeast-meow now. Oh no. She's deadly. She'll hurt you. She'll show you endless pain. Her little whiskers are stained with the hues of those that she has slain. Believe me, she will go insane. She will go insane."

"LIIke she hasn't already."

"Purrbeast is angry, purrbeast is offended. Fur standing out and little claws extended. Darting around and meowing quite a bit, and throwing such a hissy fit. I don't know what to make of it. Purrbeast is angry, full of unbridled rage. Scribbling blood into scrap pieces of page. Darting around in a psychotic blitz, and throwing all these hissy fits, but I still love my purry-beast to bits!"

"Purry-beast?" 

"Shut up. How quickly will she kill me?"

"Well, seeIIng that she has been at the door thIIs entire tIIme, In lIIke four seconds." The Signless looked to his left and saw The Disciple standing there patiently.

"Fuck."


End file.
